


Hide the Dick

by gracefulroots



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Collage nerds, Hot fire fighter Shiro, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pidge had enough of their shit, Slice of Life, The thing with Shiro is pretty platonic okay, Tumblr Prompt, collage AU, dick drawings, just for the laughs, nothing happens actually, well not completely but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulroots/pseuds/gracefulroots
Summary: “Listen, you can’t keep behaving like some lame high schoolers” Both Lance and Keith opened their mouths to protest at that statement “ but at least you can behave like the lame collage nerds you are” Pidge turned around and returned to Lance’s bedroom, letting them there with no other words.~“I don’t know you guys, but that’s one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever seen, so I’d be in a foursome if you’re down with that.” Even if Lance was talking pretty quietly and sending shivers  with his breathing to Keith, Hunk laughed. The black haired boy was turning red surprisingly fast. None said no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm actually kinda nervous because i haven't written /in years/, but I think this is pretty decent? Haha *sweats*
> 
> Anyway, the idea is from here: http://cineastette.tumblr.com/post/120087317052/alright-folks-so-for-the-first-time-in-my-life
> 
> More comments below ~

It was a nice evening. Well, a quiet one actually, and for Keith that means nice. The apartment was clean as he had managed just two days ago to kick Lance’s ass and make him help _(“No Lance, I know when you’re homesick and this is no one of those times! I heard your annoying Spanish voice while skypin--- no, it doesn’t make me horny goddamit, and Hunk is coming soon so at least we can have the place clean when he arriv--- You’ll go to Cuba in some months, stop with the puppy eyes and help me!”)_ , Pidge very freely stole his computer to read an article about some Japanese dudes who swear they saw some aliens with anime eyes _(“You should really get a sight to this web Keith” “Even if we share some humour in common, I doubt I’ll enjoy the sacrilege these people make of something so serious Pidge”)_ , and Hunk was humming some christmassy song while making some cookies. God or some deity bless him, he was the only sane in the group. Hell, if it was for Keith he wishes Mothman to bless the cinnamon roll his friend was. Anyway.

Keith himself was advancing some Physics III homework due to the next week, but it’s not as if he had anything better to do at the moment. Maybe he could look with Pidge at whatever video they were laughing at, or suggest some videogames to play the three of them since Hunk was finishing in the kitchen. He stretched a bit in his desk after closing his book, and was opening his mouth to express his idea with the “excitement about life your voice characteristically has” as Pidge like to call, when both a loud bang and whimper entered the place. Keith just groaned, his nice evening dissipating just in front of his face.

“Hi Lance! How was your test?” Yeah, of course that’d be Hunk. Who else would be as warmly cheerful to welcome Lance when everything was just so nice before he appeared?

“First of all, hey, hello to my man over there, my beautiful bro, the great cookie chef if my noise doesn’t betray me, I totally rocked that exam” He blowed some noisy kisses from his place at the front door while exaggeratedly flapping his eyelashes. Hunk just laughed. “Second of all,” the cheesy tone changed drastically ”Rude man.” Oh, it seems he had said that aloud. Whatever. “ And, YOU suuuuuck! ” Yeah, he was whimpering again, specially addressed at Keith. He just glared at Lance.

“What?”

“And thirdly, you said this was going to be better, not it’d give me more troubles!” Now he was facing Pidge. They just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Excuse me?”

Lance finally came from the door and took off his bag from his back. With eyes locked on Keith, he slowly opened his bag, and started taking out two books. Keith was not having a chill from those ridiculously blue eyes, no he wasn’t. Pidge was about to ask him something like “what the fuck Lance” for sure, but the boy in question just raised his hand to stop them, still looking at Keith. Using that same hand, he opened one of the books in front of his face, and something fell to the ground. A drawing. _A plasticized drawing._

“Umh, Lance? Why there’s a penis in one of your books?” Pidge have fell from the couch, laughing. They were already crying and seemly having difficulties to breath. At that point Keith couldn’t just smirk and was laughing too. He was laughing _hard_.

“Not just one of my books Hunk my man. This was the book we have to use in the test”. Now Keith was the one having difficulties to breath. Okay, wow, maybe it still was a nice day. He had had enough luck to put the damn dick in that specific book. Oh man, that was _gold_. “Stop laughing you two! For sure my professor wasn’t so amused when half of the students were shitting themselves from laughter too, he almost kick me out and didn’t let me take the exam!” Now Keith was the one on the floor laughing.

“Okay, now I’m really confused. Can someone explain me what’s going on?” Yet Hunk was not laughing. Either it was from his confusion or because he was still so pure he wouldn’t laugh at his friend in that situation ( _in that situation_ is the key part).

“Oh well, in that case… ”

“No, nononono _nooo_ ” Pidge have finally found their words between two more harsh giggles “ _I’m_ gonna be the one explaining this, for objectivity of course” Lance snorted. Keith had to agree with that, but he didn’t say anything and just sit in the floor smirking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“LANCE, I SWEAR TO GOD THIS TIME I AM GOING TO KILL YOU”

“Well, it wasn’t that you were a non-believer and some crap about it was all about the aliens?” Lance’s voice was as nonchalant as it could be while faking innocence.

“Dude, you fucking study Astronomy and you know how fucking big the universe is, you know the chances ar--- AND DON’T EVEN TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOU SMOOTH…”

“Babe, finally admitting it?”

“That’s it!” Keith snarled and darted himself to a high-pitched whining Lance.

“It’s done Lance, I finished making up your mess in the--- Oh, hello Keith, you finally couldn’t tone down your gay thoughts?” The ball of limbs and growls was moving around the living room “Okay, maybe Lance did some dumb shit again?” Some more growls were their only response, and not sure they actually listened to them, Pidge sighed. “Keith?”

“THIS SHIT OVER HERE”, Keith finally managed to sit on the low back of the other boy, “REACH THE DAMN LIMMIT”. He was trying to suffocate Lance squeals (and head yes) with his red kinda jacket, which Pidge wasn’t really sure when he handled to take off while pinning down Lance. They had to give the kid some credit because Lance for sure wasn’t an easy ball of energy to take. “LOOK WHAT THE FUCKER DID” And he showed his right arm in the air, still restricting Lance.

“Guys, are you still drawing dicks everywhere? _Why_?” They barely keep their glasses on their face when facepalmed. “Nevermind, I’ll never understand boy’s obsession with drawing genitalia” They didn’t even put their hand down.

Keith blinked and looked his forearm full of drawings. _Pen_ drawings. How the hell he hadn’t wake up when Lance drew on his arm was beyond him, even if a little Pidge-like voice in his head was suggesting that _maybe_ it was the night before, while he _kind of_ fell asleep over Lance in the couch and cuddle the heck of him in a night of deep sleep, as unusual as those are for him, later having rushed to classes with the known consequence.

“Uh, ironic reasons? Memes?” Lance at least could draw his nose and mouth out from the jacket, but wasn’t fighting anymore. His voice still was dubious.

“Revenge? I mean, I’m only following his shitty antics” Keith gulped with Pidge’s glare “Not that that was going to stop him…”

Don’t get him wrong, he was ashamed for his impulsive behavior. And that wasn’t just for taking Lance down, but probably in general. Well, pinning Lance down wasn’t something he was particularly regretful for, if the amount of times he had thought of that was any indicator. He got off Lance’s back more quickly than it was possible for doing it graceful, and just concentrated in his butt pain more than the colour on his cheeks. The long limbs next to him didn’t make any other move more than letting all of his face get out from the red fabric, but keep it up on his head. Keith was glad that maybe both of them were ashamed, but Lance just started whistling and he couldn’t save the groan that escaped his throat. He left his sitting position to let himself down on the floor, perpendicular to the Cuban boy and making extra sure to somehow kick the other’s butt while stretching his legs. The hiss that interrupted the whistling now made him glad.

“Listen, you can’t keep behaving like some lame high schoolers” Both Lance and Keith opened their mouths to protest at that statement “ but at least you can behave like the lame collage nerds you are” Pidge turned around and returned to Lance’s bedroom, letting them there with no other words.

They kept the silent, a comfortable one. The black hair was itching a bit on his open eyes, so Keith put his arm over them. As soon as he saw the dicks he put it back growling. Lance chuckled in his place, annoyance coming back. That was how pretty much the majority of their interactions went. Well, taking into account the fact that they didn’t exactly started with the right foot, their friendship was pretty okay now.

It was the third year the lived together because of collage. The first year they shared rooms, and it was awful. Lance was just _Lance_ and he was just _Keith_. In the beginning they didn’t even see their faces as their class schedule and work didn’t make it possible. When they did start seeing each other, and they realized _oh boy_ they were living with the ass that was their classmate, everything was worse. They argue and sneered each other over everything, and Keith wasn’t exactly sure how they went off after that. Probably it was when they started putting together assignments and came to the conclusion they could make a good team. After that the tone of their arguments went down and they were just mocking and nagging. Most of the time at least.

At the end of that year, he had already met Hunk as he kept coming to the dorm every week; so when Hunk was considering changing universities for the distance from his house and Lance whined about being alone without his family and his best friend, the quiet voice that suggested _“So why don’t we rent an apartment together? Numbers can be managed like that”_ surprised the three of them. The rest was easy story, as when Pidge present themselves wearing a shirt with an alien and a harsh humour to almost be some destined friend for Keith. The Asian boy was congratulating himself and his parents, whoever and whatever they were, for not scaring in those years the people that have probably managed to put up with his shit.

“The right arm Lance” Keith grumbled, still not moving and with his legs on top of the other body ”That was a jerk move, you know how much Anderson hates me and makes me go to the blackboard to resolve some shit.”

“Right now you’re the one sounding like a jerk being that you’re a fucking genius in his subject and you know it” Lance was resting his head on an improvised jacket bun-pillow. Sharp eyes were glowing at his back, he knew, but he didn’t care exactly. That damn jacket was horrendous anyway. “And you’re ambidextrous, couldn’t you’ve just used your left hand?”

“Well, jerk, you know I always take my jacket off in his classroom at the high heating” Yeah, he kinda knew that. Ups.

“Yeah, this should work” Ebony eyebrows were raising, up until hided behind bangs when he saw Pidge’s hands.

“What did I miss?” Lance didn’t even bother to look at the other, so they walked towards them and dropt the paper on his face. Keith absolutely had to snort to keep himself from laughing at the guy’s face. “Umh, Pidge? Would you mind explain it better? Is this a d---“

“Yes Lance, you have a quality dick in your hand, as I study Biology and Arts and not Computing” The Asian boy snort again “But I have a game for you that Matt and I used to played and you can’t ask why. It’s called Hide The Dick, or HTD for short or for code in front of visits” Both were now sit and looking between the very inaccurate cartoonish drawing in Lance’s hand and Pidge “As you two obviously can’t get over your phallic stage so, _don’t interrupt me_ , this is what we’re going to do so you stop bothering all of us. And yes, you’re all bothering us since Lance started this stupid tendency and Keith let us all down by following him.“ The unimpressed looks they were receiving didn’t make anything to stop their speech.

“So basically we flip a coin right now and The Chosen One will hide this masterpiece. The others, yes Hunk will be participating just because he lives with you poor big guy, will have to look for it, and the one who finds it is the winner. You’ll use scores and each time any of you find it five times, you can make a forfeit for the others. Well, not for Hunk as he didn’t agree on this, but whatever. What do you think?” They were moving their eyebrows up and down with their smartass grin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“And that was like, a week ago maybe? I’m surprised you haven’t found it before Hunk”

“SO THAT’S WHY I FOUND IT SO FAMILIAR” The epiphany shown in the guy’s eyes was honestly too cute. Or at least it was for a cock drawing anyway. “I did found it some days ago and asked these two what was about, but Lance just told me to put it anywhere and Keith put in the fridg--- Wait, the pins on the fridge are the score, aren’t they?”

“You didn’t tell him? That’s cheating guys! He entitled to make you do ridiculous things too!” A fluffy mop was the only thing facing the others as Pidge returned their attention to the computer again.

“You honestly think we’d cheat? We have no idea you think so little about us my friend, I’m wounded---”

“Yeah, I do”

“And,” Lance didn’t let them say anything else “He only found it that time! We were going to tell him when he was at five!”

“So, that was why Keith was the day last Monday with those pink buckles all over his head, even to Anderson’s class?” Hunk was very politely _trying_ to not laugh.

“A colour wasn’t going to ashamed me, honestly Lance wasted his five points” Keith snarled while crossing his arms.

“Well, at least it was one day of tamed mullet, for me it was anything but wasted” Rascally blue eyes found annoyed almost black ones quickly.

“And that was why Lance went to get us a pizza with his night beauty mask yesterday?” The same politeness remained in Hunk’s voice.

“People really don’t get how much high maintenance _this_ ” fingers danced in front of an indignant expression “requires, so now I must say Keith was the one who wasted his opportunity. Anyway, putting the thing in my bag was totally unfair; it wasn’t supposed to be a game _inside_ the apartment?!”

Said boy just rolled his eyes, thinking how dramatic his self-proclaimed rival was. As if his skin wasn’t already pretty, he thought, remembering the every night show of almost shiny bronze tanned skin with little glowing drops of water, smoothly going down the wet hair, crossing the long neck… And he scowled to himself, trying to keep his thoughts down. The Pidge’s voice in his head just laugh. He was ready to reply, when a loud alarm startled everyone.

“Is that the fire alarm?” Pidge looked at Hunk “You really let those precious cookies burnt for this dick story?”

“Watch out birdy, how you dare to insinuate Hunk would do something wrong?” Lance scowled in fake offense at their words while the addressed one run to the kitchen.

“Guys” The alarm wasn’t stopping and Hunk had to raised his voice even if he had returned and was pretty close to them, with a tray full of perfectly looking cookies “Please keep these so I can shut the alarm down.” And just like that he retrieved some box with tools from under the couch and went back to the kitchen. It was maybe a minute or less and the noise was gone. The three in the living room look among them, confused, as some similar alarm was somehow still perceived.

“Oh, great, just what I thought” Hunk let out a sigh as he has heading towards the door with his box in one hand. “I’m gonna go and help the neighbors, this is probably all over the place. Lance, could you call Haggar and tell her to please get some expert to fix the fire installations? I’m sure I told her last month about it, but maybe this time she’ll listen to other person. And considering Pidge doesn’t exactly live here despite appearances and Keith is really socially awkward, you’re the best option man.” Keith was about to protest, but he just shrugged. He was kinda right.

“Sure my dude, go save the world good samaritan, and tell Allura hi for me” he cheerfully responded waving his hand at the exiting Hunk “while I just call that crazy old lady and try to make her listen to me” his words were dragging at that point as his hand typed the landlady’s number on the phone, and Keith had to chuckle at that. “Oh, shut up, socially awkward nerd, you’ll se--- Oh, hello hello Haggar, how are you this lovely evening? Yeah? Listen, I have to ask you a favor…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fortunately, the next day none of them had classes so they could wait the help Haggar said it was coming that day. It wasn’t as if the old lady didn’t have and spare key and couldn’t give it to the person who was coming for the repairs, but Hunk always enjoy a bit of chat for that stuff even if he was studying engineering, and it was a good idea for Lance and Keith to actually learn what the hell they should do if they didn’t count on Hunk like yesterday. The alarm indeed went off three more times, and after the first two which were failed cooking intents from some neighbor, it was obviously some wanted help. Meanwhile, Lance couldn’t let go the opportunity for each of those times look for Keith and _“make sure he wasn’t the one getting all the building on fire”_ , but besides some punches and the quick management from Hunk it was an easy waiting.

Lance was nibbling absentmindedly one of the last cookies from yesterday as he watch some documental about cats on TV, and Keith was taking turns between watching the screen and the definitely not pretty boy besides him. So when he did have to admit, again, that the boy indeed was pretty, and the door was knocked, he went to reach it without double thoughts. He had to dodge the blue bag still in the floor from yesterday, but at least the books were oddly nowhere to see. Still wondering about Lance and his strange decision of not being an ass with the general organization of the common room, or partly if the bag counts, he opened the door. _Mothman_ , that sure was a _mistake_ , he realized as soon as he did it.

“Hello, are you Lance? I’m the one Haggar sent to repair your fire alarms, call me Shiro please” An easy smile came with those words in gracious smooth voice, and Keith could not put down his gays thoughts. Not with a man like that; he didn’t believe anyone could.

The guy in question was tall, just some inches taller than Lance probably. Broad shoulders, _really nice_ muscles, some undercut with a silvery almost white fraction of hair at the front, strong jaw and a scar on the nose that couldn’t be anything but _sexy_. Dark gray eyes were looking him directly to his eyes, and Keith probably was staring because the warm and politeness over there were being replaced with confusion.

“Keith, did you call? I could swear I heard my name… O-oh, hi?” Did Lance fucking splutter? So this Shiro guy wasn’t some wild fantasy Keith had from not getting laid in more time he’d admitted to anyone. Huh.

“So you’re Lance? Haggar told me she tried to get an electrician, but he was busy until next week and I owed her a favor, so my fire fighter knowledge should be good for this. I’m Shiro by the way”

“Yeah, yeah, I-I’m Lance, please come in” Even with the little babbling, Lance managed to keep a straight face and give him an easy and slightly flirtatious smile. _The fucker_ , he knew what those eyes and smiles could do to anyone. “The shy one is Keith by the way” He repeated the other’s phase with a little smirk.

Hunk was already on the living room and quickly introduced himself to the guy. When the fire fighter told them he’d need to watch the alarm in the kitchen and disappeared in said room, broad hazel eyes were looking at the others who still were close to the door, and its owner said without voice but still pretty clearly readably in his lips _“hooot”_ , even if he was the more heterosexual among them. Keith was nodding when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and soon he was pulled next to Lance.

“I don’t know you guys, but that’s one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever seen, so I’d be in a foursome if you’re down with that.” Even if Lance was talking pretty quietly and sending shivers with his breathing to Keith, Hunk laughed. The black haired boy was turning red surprisingly fast. None said no.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pidge would be very disappointed on them if they’d seen them acting like high-schoolers again. And the so called Shiro was pretty oblivious if he hadn’t noticed the heart-shape eyes his hosts were giving him. Hunk was the one doing it better as he chat easily with Shiro back in the living room, and Keith was honestly surprised Lance hadn’t said anything really wrong as he usually does on first impressions. But he still didn’t believe that it was maturity or something like that, not a week after his arm and the pink buckles. The little boxes of juice in the fridge gave him the same idea while he retrieved something (anything other) fresh to drink for them.

“So, you think that guy is in some calendar or something? The year has just began and we could make use of a nice-looking calendar.“ Keith chocked on his drink as the gracious serendipity of his collage life talked uncalled at his back. “I mean, he has the looks for that, and as far as I’m listening he probably has the heart to take care of an animal shelter or similar good causes. _Oh por Dios_ , did you see that eyeliner? I’m in love. ” His tone was absolutely serious.

“Lance, don’t you dare to ask anyt---“

“Well, I’m pretty sure it was just that the sensors were too old, so now that I changed them it should be fine.” The shortest shut himself and just sank his elbow hard in any part where he could in the latino’s torso, while being as discreet as possible when the other two men entered into the kitchen. The little yelp told him it was still a nice aiming. “I’m going to check the maintenance box anyway, so if there’s any problem you’ll have everything in order. You’d be surprised how much people don’t even have an extinguisher in their kitchens”. SHiro didn't even finish talking and Lance was already chocking on his drink. Hunk gave him a sympathetic look as he slap his back a little.

“Hunk, we do have an extinguisher?” Yeah, yeah, Keith knew he should know, but better later than never.

“We do, WE DO” Lance had managed to get his voice good enough to talk again, with some cough in the middle. “Maybe I should go to check? Since the cupboard is so messy and-- “This time the cough didn’t let him finish by little, and his eyes were very wide even with the in-between blinks.

And just then, as he locked eyes with the almost dying boy, something in Keith’s mind clicked. He recognized the face of pure horror Lance was giving him, and _oh fuck_. _He didn’t dare._ At the same time, Hunk’s train of thoughts was coming into conclusion too, judging the suddenly way his face turned to him. Or better said, to his back, were Shiro was already opening the little door. _Oh fuck_.

“Shiro, you should know there’s this game we---!” He said the longest phrase to one of the most handsome persons Keith had ever met on the spur of the moment, and he couldn’t even congratulate himself as he shut up, watching with horror the plasticized penis tapped to the extinguisher on the fire fighter’s hand. The hot fire fighter they all have met like half an hour ago.

There were a few seconds of pure silent. Shiro was just staring the thing, _the very anatomically incorrect ill-pinkish thing with pubes_ , on the red tube. Probably asking himself if this was really happening or not. Neither Lance nor Keith moved a muscle, but Hunk walked slowly to Shiro. With a pretty good businesslike face, he looked the fire extinguisher, then to Shiro, and then to the object on his hands again. He reached for the penis and took it from there. He started talking with the most disbelieving voice Keith never heard from him.

“A penis? On _MY_ extinguisher?!” And Lance lost his shit right there. Oh, so, sometimes Keith could forget how someone as pure as Hunk was such a good friend of the Cuban, and there it was.

“Please forget ever coming to this apartment please. We are so so sorry” Keith could feel his face on fire (haha, no joke intended) and was pretty sure he’s never been more embarrassed in his life.

Hunk had his hands on his face while laughing, and Lance was already laughing with no noise on the floor with just some high pitched noises came from him once in a while. And even Shiro was now smiling, somehow revealing he did want to explode with laughter too. He had dimples, good lord, how it was even fair there were human beings so attractive.

“Including the dying boy on the floor, we are really sorry” Hunk managed to say between two strange noises, product of trying to speak while laughing when his body had other idea. At that point, with the contagious laughter, Keith had to laugh too.

He indeed did, just when Lance was getting himself up from the floor. That’s how he lost the sight of the other boy watching him with a warm smile. That the shorter laughed so much and so sincerely was really a rare view, and Lance couldn’t help being a little jealous that he was showing it so easily to the others when it was so difficult for him to provoke it. Well, at least the cuddles were still _his_ thing. He smiled widely at Shiro, and went to the fridge where there was a list with the name of the three of the roommates.

“Okay, you won this round Shiro! Congratulations!” Keith was laughing even more at that, and Lance counted it as a victory. He wrote _Shiro_ on the paper and put a little pin below the name.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“No, but seriously guys, taking into account the poor drawing abilities Pidge has, this is actually a very nice dick” Hunk had the damn thing in his hand still, and the second time ever since it was around in the apartment.

“Stop it, please, I’m begging you” Now that the laugh came down, Keith was really embarrassed again. The pink never actually leave his face, and Lance was for sure thinking other situations he could repeat it, but before those thoughts became really dangerous (again), he headed to Shiro.

“So, according to the rules, you gotta hide it now, you know?” The wink found a humorous snort as a response, and he just smile.

“It’s okay guys, I don’t want any trouble from any neighbor saying I was in your rooms or something.”

“We are really sorry for all this, really” Lance rolled his eyes as Keith repeated the phrase for the millionth time, or almost. Shiro laughed again.

“Seriously Keith, it’s fine, stop apologizing man.” The fire fighter ruffled the black hairs on the shortest in a very brotherly way, as they were walking towards the door. “You should believe me when I say this is by far not the weirdest thing I ever found in someone’s house.” The man laughed again, and Keith thought that maybe he had imagined the shallow he saw a second in the man’s eyes.

“So,” Hunk suddenly stopped in the middle of the living room “You know like, for real, why teenagers are so obsessed with drawing dicks? I somehow know Pidge would have wanted to ask this to you since we told you about their game and stuff.” Shiro coughed in his place, rubbing a hand in his neck.

“I don’t really know? Since I’m pretty sure I’ve never felt the need myself.” Lance knew that was _bullshit_ ; now if he said he didn’t like memes either, he’d known for sure the other was lying. “But still,” Shiro took a card out of his pocket ”If the alarm does give you any other problem, please contact me directly and let’s avoid bothering Haggar?”

Keith received it with a quick _“Thanks, sure”_ and they exchange a warm smile with the guy. Yeah, they could all bond over avoiding the crazy old landlady. They all greeted as Shiro needed to keep his work around the floor, and soon he was gone. Keith sighed with his back on the front door. Lance was aiming for the remaining cookies again, but Hunk spoke with the same doubtful voice again.

“You think Shiro is gonna tell the other neighbors about our game?” Keith suddenly opened his eyes really big, cold on his place, and Lance stopped his hand with a cookie mild-air. “Like, even… _Tell Allura_?”

“If that shit happens, we’re moving out, do you hear me?!” Keith croaked while covering his face with his hands, and Lance was once again on the floor laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this!  
> English in not my mother tongue, and I'm a bit frustated I don't have the same ability here, so please tell me if there's something that quite doesn't fit :) The same with the mixture on Brithis English and American English; some things are on purpose as i just like some words (lol) but anything too weird i guess it's the same thing. Comments on what to get better are specially welcomed! (Who i'm kidding, all comments have a special place in my heart *sobs*)
> 
> Anyway, the dick in question is this one: http://40.media.tumblr.com/5cb4bd404528e7dbf5cf9a96b3286a5a/tumblr_inline_no44i5bPZg1r42cey_1280.jpg
> 
> I'd just read the prompt and said, "This is Voltron squad oh my god, Shiro would totally the guy everyone is gay for" so LOL 
> 
> You can look for me on tumblr by this same user, i'm specially reblogging Voltron these days ~ Greetings!


End file.
